Big Numbers
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Now, that was something Haine could say about him: the redhead was always doing something. HainexBadou


Título: Big numbers  
Autora: Ryeko_Dono  
Série: DOGS – Bullets and Carnage  
Resumo: Now, that was something Haine could say about him: the redhead was always doing _something._(HainexBadou)

Chapter 1 – Big numbers

Now, that was something Haine could say about him: the redhead was always doing _something_. Badou, who was unable to concentrate in one thing at a time (except, perhaps, cigarettes), had the unsellable ability of always been paying attention to something.

Haine had to ask.

"What exactly are you doing?"

The green eye turned to him, only for a second. It was painful to do so, since Badou's head was ridiculously falling off the bed. Red strands of hair almost touching the dirty floor.

Almost.

"I'm counting spiders".

Haine had to ask.

"Okay..." He zipped up his fly. "You're naked… in a shit-hole that some fuckers call a Motel... and you're counting spiders?"

Badou looked down to his body, like he needed to check that he was in fact naked. He smiled, (probably to his own dick), and inspired nicotine with a childish effort.

"Yeah. I can't see the little cockroach from this angle."

"Cockroach?"

Badou pointed the obscure bathroom. Two dark spots were living in the broken door. In that moment Haine had a sad understanding that the two other creatures in bed, bigger and equally unclothed (AKA they) were the real invaders in that habitat.

Badou sat, seeing Haine deeply disturbed with the hygiene of the room. (Full of nice clothes and demanding hair styles... The immortal bastard…. Badou knew that behind the _I-kill-you look_, and all the others _I-kill-you-things_ in Haine's style, the dog inside him liked things to be done proper. A proper place to sleep, a proper food… _A fag_, Badou could say, but it's not very safe to call a smug in-the-closet bitch a fag. Especially when it can't die).

The albino would never sleep in such low-quality motel like that. In fact, Badou was deadly sure that Haine would never even _be_ in a motel room if it wasn't for him.

(Haine knew the redhead was a bit proud of that).

"Maybe I shouldn't check the bathroom…" Over thought the white-haired.

"Maybe."

"How is that you know this shit hole in the first place?"

Badou shrugged.

"The owner is a nice guy."

"Certainly not a neat guy…"

"How much time do we have?"

Haine checked the clock near bed and the sheets felt very uncomfortable. Like little insects were walking over him. Little insects. Too small to kill too many to count. Haine felt the urge to shoot Badou in the face.

"You fucking agreed, don't look me like that." – The redhead took the extra pillow and threw it next to Haine's. He laid his head in it, letting out a satisfied moan. There was nothing Badou loved more than a post-sex cigarette.

"Don't look you like what? Like: _Thank you from showing me the worst hole in the face of the earth_?"

Badou opened a stupid smile, paying attention to Haine's face. To some small wrinkle or white spot or lock of hair that was going in a funny direction. Something stupid. Something Haine would never figure it out.

"Perhaps: _Thank you Badou for having fucked me like a god in this earthly shit hole?_"

Haine rolled his eyes. "You wish… cocksucker."

"The time…?"

"Can't the _god of gay sex_ check a fucking clock alone? It has damn big numbers."

It didn't offend Badou. Not really. That was another thing Haine could say about him. The redhead wasn't easily offended. Badou liked to play the: Oh-you-don't-care-about-me-fine-so-you-can-die-and-I-won't-care, but that wasn't really serious.

"I forgot."

The green eye was starring at the clock, dazed by the digits. Haine rolled his eyes one more time.

"We entered at 2h30… or something."

"8!" Badou laughed. "Fucking 8…"

"No, asshole. We still have 40 minutes."

Badou gave his partner a silly, yet demanding look. It meant: _Damn, Haine, you're really stupid for not having followed my intricate line of thought._

"8 spiders. So far." – The redhead pointed a small insect near the clock. – "And don't panic about the time. We can fuck again, just let me take a pee."

Haine rolled his eyes again. Big numbers.

"No, thank you. Let's go to Lisa's. The soon the better."- Haine got up, searching his shirt in the floor. Quite disgusted by the amount of human hair he found in the dirt. _Balls of hay, _he thought_, It's like fucking balls of hay_ . – "I rather fuck in some place _clean. _And they're waiting for us anyway."

"Oh com'on… Haine-the-bad ass can't stand a dirty motel room? You wasn't complaining when we got here."

Well, that was true. It was, Haine could point, Badou who once more complained about leather pants. _("Do they need to be so fucking TIGHT?"_) After that, Haine hadn't much to complain about. Especially while Badou was using his mouth to do something he knew better than _talking._

"Oh shut up! I don't complain about _your _apartment, do I? And it's a shit hole too." Haine finished dressing. "This just happen to be the _worst_ motel room ever and I don't feel like fucking again with 8 spiders watching me."

"It's a lot of eyes…"

Haine rolled his' again. 4th time.

"Get dressed you fucker." – The door slammed behind his leather back.

Badou looked at the clock once more. He had enough time for an extra cigarette. Even a shower, but he wasn't a great fan of skin disease as well. (A bath in that place…? it was like a free ticket).

The redhead thought about Haine and smiled. Big numbers. The albino could say a lot about Badou, but not that (he didn't know shit).

The 4th time was always on purpose.


End file.
